Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział VII
Zygfryd de Lowe miał właśnie wyjeżdżać do Malborga, gdy niespodzianie pocztowy pachołek przyniósł mu list od Rotgiera z wiadomościami z mazowieckiego dworu. Wiadomości te poruszyły do żywego starego Krzyżaka. Przede wszystkim widać było z listu, iż Rotgier wybornie przedstawił i poprowadził wobec księcia Janusza sprawę Juranda. Zygfryd uśmiechnął się, czytając, że Rotgier zażądał jeszcze, by książę za krzywdy Zakonu oddał jeszcze Spychów w maństwo Krzyżakom. Natomiast druga część listu zawierała nowiny niespodziane i mniej korzystne. Oto donosił także Rotgier, że dla tym lepszego okazania niewinności Zakonu w porwaniu Jurandówny rzucił był rękawicę rycerzom mazowieckim, pozywając każdego, kto by o tym wątpił, na sąd Boży, to jest na walkę wobec całego dworu... "Żaden jej nie podnosił – pisał dalej Rotgier – wszyscy bowiem wiedzieli, iż świadczył za nami list samego Juranda, więc bali się sprawiedliwości Bożej, gdy wtem znalazł się młodzik, któregośmy w leśnym dworcu widzieli – i ów zakład podjął. Z której przyczyny nie dziwujcie się, pobożny i mądry bracie, że się z powrotem o dwa albo trzy dni opóźnię, gdyż – sam pozwawszy, stanąć muszę. A iżem to dla chwały Zakonu uczynił, mam nadzieję, że nie poczyta mi tego za złe ani wielki mistrz, ani też wy, którego czczę i synowskim sercem miłuję. Przeciwnik – prawy dzieciuch, a mnie walka, jako wiecie nie nowina, więc łatwie tę krew na chwałę Zakonu rozleję, a zwłaszcza przy pomocy Pana Chrystusowej, któremu pewnie więcej chodzi o tych, którzy krzyż Jego noszą, niż o jakowegoś Juranda albo o krzywdy jednej mizernej dziewki z mazurskiego narodu!" Zygfryda zdziwiła przede wszystkim wiadomość, że Jurandówna była zamężna. Na myśl, że w Spychowie osiąść może nowy groźny i mściwy nieprzyjaciel, objął nawet starego komtura pewien niepokój: "Oczywiście – mówił sobie – zemsty nie poniecha, a tym bardziej gdyby niewiastę odzyskał i gdyby mu powiedziała, że to myśmy ją porwali z leśnego dworca! Ba, wydałoby się też zaraz, żeśmy Juranda sprowadzili jeno dlatego, by go zgubić, i że córki nikt nie myślał mu oddawać". Tu przyszło Zygfrydowi na myśl, że jednak na skutek listów księcia wielki mistrz prawdopodobnie każe czynić poszukiwania w Szczytnie, choćby dlatego, by się przed tymże księciem oczyścić. Przecież mistrzowi i kapitule tak chodziło o to, by na wypadek wojny z potężnym królem polskim książęta mazowieccy pozostali na stronie. Pominąwszy siły książąt wobec rojności mazowieckiej szlachty niepoślednie, a wobec jej bitności – godne, by ich nie lekceważyć, pokój z nimi zabezpieczał granicę krzyżacką na ogromnej, rozciągłej przestrzeni i pozwalał im skupić lepiej swe siły. Nieraz mówiono o tym przy Zygfrydzie w Malborgu, nieraz cieszono się nadzieją, że po zwycięstwie nad królem znajdzie się później byle pozór przeciw Mazowszu, a wówczas żadna siła nie wyrwie tej krainy z rąk krzyżackich. Był to rachunek i wielki, i pewny, dlatego było rzeczą równie pewną, że mistrz uczyni tymczasem wszystko, by nie rozdrażniać księcia Janusza, albowiem pan ów, żonaty z córką Kiejstuta, trudniejszym był do zjednania niż Ziemowit Płocki, którego małżonka była nie wiadomo dlaczego całkiem Zakonowi oddana. I wobec tych myśli stary Zygfryd, który przy całej swej gotowości do wszelkich zbrodni, zdrad i okrucieństw miłował jednak nad wszystko Zakon i chwałę jego, począł się rachować z sumieniem: "Zali nie lepiej będzie wypuścić Juranda i jego córkę? Zdrada i ohyda wyda się wprawdzie wówczas w całej pełni, ale obciąży imię Danvelda, ten zaś nie żyje. A choćby też – myślał – mistrz pokarał srodze mnie i Rotgiera, którzyśmy byli jednak wspólnikami Danveldowych uczynków, to czy nie lepiej tak będzie dla Zakonu?" Lecz tu jego mściwe i okrutne serce poczęło burzyć się na myśl o Jurandzie. Wypuścić go, tego ciemięzcę i kata zakonnych ludzi, zwycięzcę w tylu spotkaniach, przyczynę tylu klęsk i hańby, pogromcę, a potem zabójcę Danvelda, pogromcę de Bergowa, zabójcę Majnegera, zabójcę Gotftyda i Huga, tego, który w samym Szczytnie wytoczył więcej krwi niemieckiej, niż jej wytacza niejedna dobra utarczka czasu wojny: "Nie mogę! nie mogę! – powtarzał w duszy Zygfryd i na samą tę myśl drapieżne palce zaciskały mu się kurczowo, a stara, wyschła pierś z trudnością łowiła oddech. – A jednak, gdyby to było z większym pożytkiem i chwałą Zakonu? Gdyby kara, która by spadła w takim razie na jeszcze żyjących sprawców zbrodni, miała przejednać wrogiego dotychczas księcia Janusza i ułatwić z nim układ albo nawet i przymierze?... Zapalczywi są oni – myślał dalej stary komtur – lecz byle im trochę dobroci okazać, łatwo krzywd zapominają. Ot i książę sam był we własnym kraju pochwycon, a przecie czynnie się nie mścił..." Tu począł chodzić po sali w wielkiej rozterce wewnętrznej, gdy nagle wydało mu się, że mu coś z góry rzekło: "Wstań i czekaj na powrót Rotgiera". Tak! należało czekać. Rotgier zabije niechybnie onego młodzianka, a i potem albo trzeba będzie ukryć Juranda i jego córkę, albo ich oddać. W pierwszym razie książę wprawdzie o nich nie zapomni, ale nie mając pewności, kto porwał dziewkę, będzie jej szukał, będzie słał listy do mistrza nie z oskarżeniem, ale rozpytujące – i rzecz pójdzie w niezmierną odwlokę. W drugim razie radość z powrotu Jurandówny większą będzie niż chęć zemsty za jej porwanie. "A wszak ci zawsze możemy powiedzieć, żeśmy ją znaleźli już po Jurandowej napaści!" Ta ostatnia myśl uspokoiła całkiem Zygfryda. Co do samego Juranda, dawno już na współkę z Rotgierem wymyślili sposób, zęby Jeśli go przyjdzie wypuścić, nie mógł ni mścić się, ni skarżyć. Zygfryd radował się w srogiej duszy, myśląc teraz o tym sposobie. Radował się również na myśl o sądzie Bożym, który miał odbyć się w ciechanowskim zamku. Co do wyniku śmiertelnej walki nie nurtował go żaden niepokój. Przypomniał sobie pewien turniej w Królewcu, gdy Rotgier pokonał dwóch słynnych rycerzy, którzy w ojczystej swej andegaweńskiej kramie uchodzili za niezwalczonych zapaśników. Wspomniał i walkę pod Wilnem z pewnym polskim rycerzem, dworzaninem Spytka z Melsztyna, którego Rotgier zabił. I rozjaśniła mu się twarz, a serce wezbrało dumą, gdyż Rotgiera, jakkolwiek już słynnego rycerza, on pierwszy na wyprawy do Litwy wodził i najlepszych sposobów wojny z tym plemieniem go uczył. A teraz ów synaczek rozleje raz jeszcze znienawidzoną krew polską i wróci okryty chwałą. Wszak ci to sąd Boży, więc i Zakon będzie zarazem z podejrzeń oczyszczon... "Sąd Boży!..." Na jedno mgnienie oka stare serce ścisnęło się uczuciem podobnym do trwogi. Oto Rotgier stanąć ma do walki śmiertelnej w obronie niewinności krzyżackiej, a przecie oni winni, będzie zatem walczył za kłamstwo... Nuż–by stało się nieszczęście. Lecz po chwili Zygfrydowi wydało się to znów niemożliwym. Rotgier nie może być zwyciężony. Uspokoiwszy się w ten sposób, stary Krzyżak zamyślił się jeszcze nad tym, czyby nie lepiej wysłać tymczasem Danusi do którego odleglejszego zamku, który by w żadnym razie nie mógł ulec zamachowi Mazurów. Lecz po chwili zastanowienia zaniechał i tej myśli. Obmyślić zamach i stanąć na czele mógłby jeno mąż Jurandówny, a on przecie zginie pod ręką Rotgiera... Potem będą tylko ze strony księcia i księżny dochodzenia, przepytywania, pisania, skargi, ale przez to właśnie sprawa zatrze się i zaciemni, nie mówiąc o odwłoce niemal bez końca. "Wpierw, nim do czego dojdą – rzekł sobie Zygfryd –ja umrę, a może Jurandówna postarzeje się w krzyżackim zamknięciu". Kazał jednakże, by wszystko było gotowe w zamku do obrony, a również i do drogi, nie wiedział bowiem dokładnie, co może z narady z Rotgierem wypaść, i czekał. Tymczasem upłynęły od terminu, na który obiecywał pierwotnie Rotgier wrócić, dni dwa, po czym trzy i cztery, a żaden orszak nie ukazywał się przed szczytnieńską bramą. Dopiero piątego, prawie już zmroku, rozległ się odgłos rogu przed basztą odźwiernego. Zygfryd, który ukończył był właśnie przedwieczorne czynności, wysłał natychmiast pachołka, aby się dowiedział, kto przybył. Pachołek wrócił po chwili z twarzą zmieszaną, ale zmiany tej nie mógł Zygfryd dostrzec, gdyż w izbie ogień palił się w głębokim kominie i mało rozświecał mrok. – Przyjechali? – spytał stary rycerz. – Tak! – odpowiedziało pacholę. Lecz w głosie jego było coś takiego, co nagle zaniepokoiło Krzyżaka, więc rzekł: – A brat Rotgier? – Przywieźli brata Rotgiera. Na to Zygfryd podniósł się z krzesła. Przez długą chwilę trzymał dłonią za poręcz, jakby obawiał się upaść, po czym ozwał się przytłumionym głosem: – Daj mi płaszcz. Pachołek zarzucił mu płaszcz na ramiona, on zaś widocznie odzyskał już siły, gdyż sam nasunął kaptur na głowę i wyszedł z izby. Po chwili znalazł się na dziedzińcu zamkowym, na którym mrok uczynił się już zupełny, i szedł przez skrzypiący śnieg powolnym krokiem ku orszakowi, który przejechawszy bramę, zatrzymał się w jej pobliżu. Stała tam już gęsta gromada ludzi i świeciło kilka pochodni, które żołnierze z załogi zdążyli przynieść. Na widok starego rycerza knechtowie rozstąpili się. Przy blasku pochodni widać było jednak trwożne oblicza i ciche głosy szeptały w pomroce: – Brat Rotgier... – Brat Rotgier zabit... Zygfryd przysunął się do sani, na których leżało na słomie pokryte płaszczem ciało, i podniósł koniec płaszcza. – Zbliżcie światło – rzekł, odchylając kaptur. Jeden z knechtów pochylił pochodnię, przy której blasku stary Krzyżak dojrzał głowę Rotgiera i twarz białą jak śnieg, zmarzniętą, otoczoną ciemną chustą, którą zawiązano mu pod brodą widocznie w tym celu, aby usta nie pozostały otwarte. Jakoż cała twarz była jakby ściągnięta, a przez to zmieniona tak, że można by rzec, iż to kto inny. Oczy były zakryte powiekami, naokoło oczu i przy skroniach plamy błękitne. Na policzkach szklił się zamróz. Komtur patrzył przez długą chwilę wśród ogólnego milczenia. Inni patrzyli na niego, wiedziano bowiem, że był jako ojciec dla zmarłego i że go miłował. Lecz jemu ani jedna łza nie wypłynęła z oczu, oblicze tylko miał jeszcze surowsze niż zwykle, a w nim jakiś skrzepły spokój. – Tak go odesłali! – rzekł wreszcie. Lecz zaraz potem zwrócił się do ekonoma zamku: – Niech do północy zbiją trumnę i ustawią ciało w kaplicy. – Została jedna trumna z tych, które robiono dla pobitych przez Juranda – odrzekł ekonom. – Każę ją tylko suknem obić. – I przykryć go płaszczem – rzekł Zygfryd, zakrywając twarz Rotgiera – nie takim jak ten, jeno zakonnym. Po chwili zaś dodał: – A wieka nie przymykać. Ludzie zbliżyli się do wozu. Zygfryd nasunął znów kaptur na głowę, lecz widocznie przypomniał sobie jeszcze coś przed odejściem, gdyż spytał: – Gdzie jest van Krist? – Zabit także – odpowiedział jeden z pachołków – ale musieli go pochować w Ciechanowie, bo począł gnić; – To dobrze. I to rzekłszy, odszedł powolnym krokiem, a wróciwszy do izby, siadł na tym samym krześle, na którym go wiadomość zastała – i siedział z twarzą kamienną, nieruchomy, tak długo, że mały pacholik począł się niepokoić i wsuwać coraz częściej głowę przeze drzwi. Godzina płynęła za godziną, w zamku ustawał zwykły ruch, tylko od strony kaplicy dochodziło głuche, niewyraźne stukanie młotka, a potem nic nie mąciło ciszy prócz nawoływań wartowników. Była też już blisko północ, gdy stary rycerz rozbudził się jakby ze snu i zawołał pachołka. – Gdzie jest brat Rotgier? – zapytał. Lecz chłopak, rozstrojony ciszą, wypadkami i bezsennością, widocznie nie zrozumiał go, gdyż spojrzał nań z trwogą i odrzekł ze drżeniem w głosie: – Nie wiem, panie!... A starzec uśmiechnął się rozdzierającym uśmiechem i rzekł łagodnie: – Jać, dziecko, pytam: zali już w kaplicy? – Tak jest, panie. – To dobrze. Powiedzże Diederichowi, by tu przyszedł z kluczami i latarnią i by czekał, póki nie wrócę. Niech ma także i kociełek z węglami. Czy w kaplicy już jest światło? – Goreją świece wedle trumny. Zygfryd zawdział płaszcz i wyszedł. Przyszedłszy do kaplicy, rozejrzał się od drzwi, czy nie ma nikogo, potem zamknął je starannie, zbliżył się do trumny, odstawił dwie świece z sześciu, które przy niej gorzały w wielkich miedzianych lichtarzach, i kląkł przy niej. Wargi nie poruszały mu się wcale, więc się nie modlił. Przez czas jakiś patrzył tylko w skrzepłą, ale piękną jeszcze twarz Rotgiera, jakby chciał śladów życia w niej dopatrzyć. Po czym wśród ciszy kaplicznej począł wołać przyciszonym głosem: – Synaczku! Synaczku! I umilkł. Zdawało się, że czeka odpowiedzi. Następnie, wyciągnąwszy ręce, wsunął wychudłe, podobne do szponów palce pod płaszcz okrywający piersi Rotgiera i począł ich nimi dotykać: szukał wszędzie, w pośrodku i z boków, poniżej żeber i wedle obojczyków, zmacał na koniec przez sukno szczelinę ciągnącą się od wierzchu prawego barku aż pod pachę, zagłębił palce, przesunął je przez całą długość rany i znów jął mówić głosem, w którym drgała jakby skarga: – Oo... jakiż to niemiłosierny cios!... A mówiłeś, że tamten–prawy dzieciuch!... Całe ramię! całe ramię! Tyle razy wznosiłeś je na pogan w obronie Zakonu. A teraz odrąbał ci je polski topór... I ot ci koniec! Ot ci kres! Nie błogosławił ci On, bo mu może nie chodzi o nasz Zakon. Opuścił i mnie, chociażem mu służył od długich lat. Słowa urwały mu się na ustach, wargi poczęły drżeć i w kaplicy znów uczyniło się głuche milczenie. – Synaczku! Synaczku! W głosie Zygfryda była teraz prośba, a zarazem wołał jeszcze ciszej, jak ludzie, którzy dopytują się o jakąś ważną i straszną tajemnicę: – Jeśliś jest, jeśli mnie słyszysz, daj znak: porusz ręką albo otwórz na jedno mgnienie oczy – bo mi skowycze serce w starych piersiach... daj znak, jam cię miłował – przemów!... I wsparłszy dłonie na krawędziach trumny, utkwił swe sępie oczy w zamkniętych powiekach Rotgiera i czekał. – Ba! jakoże masz przemówić – rzekł wreszcie – bije od ciebie mróz i zaduch. Ale skoro ty milczysz, to ja ci coś powiem, a dusza twoja niech tu przyleci między gorejące świece i słucha. To rzekłszy, pochylił się do twarzy trupa. – Pamiętasz, jako kapelan nie dał dobić Juranda i jakośmy mu przysięgli. I dobrze: dotrzymam przysięgi, ale ciebie uraduję, gdzieśkolwiek jest. To rzekłszy, cofnął się od trumny, przystawił na powrót lichtarze, które był poprzednio odsunął, nakrył trupa płaszczem wraz z twarzą i wyszedł z kaplicy. Przy drzwiach komnaty spał zmorzony głębokim snem pachołek, wewnątrz zaś czekał wedle rozkazu na Zygfryda Diederich. Był to niski, krępy człowiek, o kabłączastych nogach i z kwadratową, zwierzęcą twarzą, którą w części zasłaniał ciemny ząbkowany kaptur spadający na ramiona. Na sobie miał bawoli niewyprawny kaftan, na biodrach również bawoli pas, za który zatknięty był pęk kluczy i krótki nóż. W prawej ręce trzymał żelazną, pozasłanianą błonami latarnię, w drugiej miedziany kotlik i pochodnię. – Gotów jesteś? – zapytał Zygfryd. Diderich skłonił się w milczeniu. – Kazałem, byś miał węgle w kotliku. Krępy człowiek znów nic nie odpowiedział, wskazał tylko płonące w kominie bierwiona, wziął stojącą wedle komina żelazną łopatkę i począł wygarniać spod nich węgle do kociołka, po czym zapalił latarnię i czekał. – A teraz słuchaj, psie – rzekł Zygfryd. – Niegdyś wygadałeś, co kazał ci czynić komtur Danveld, i komtur kazał ci wyciąć język. Ale że możesz kapelanowi pokazać wszystko, co chcesz, na palcach, więc ci zapowiadam, iż jeśli jednym ruchem pokażesz mu to, co z mego rozkazu uczynisz – każę cię powiesić. Diederich znów skłonił się w milczeniu, tylko twarz ściągnę–ła mu się złowrogo strasznym wspomnieniem, albowiem wy–rwano mu język z zupełnie innego powodu, niż mówił Zygfryd. – Ruszaj teraz naprzód i prowadź do Jurandowego podziemia. Kat chwycił swą olbrzymią dłonią pałąk kotlika, podniósł łatarnie i wyszli. Za drzwiami minęli uśpionego pachołka i zszedłszy ze schodów, udali się nie ku drzwiom głównym, lecz w tył schodów, za którymi ciągnął się wąski korytarz idący przez całą szerokość gmachu, a zakończony ciężką furtą ukrytą we framudze muru. Diederich otworzył ją i znaleźli się znów pod gołym niebem, na małym podwórku, otoczonym z czterech stron murowanymi spichrzami, w których chowano zapasy zboża na wypadek oblężenia zamku. Pod jednym z tych spichrzów, od prawej strony, były pod–ziemia dla więźniów. Nie stała tam żadna straż, albowiem wiezień, choćby zdołał wyłamać się z podziemia, znalazłby się w dziedzińcu, którego jedyne wyjście było właśnie przez ową furtę. – Czekaj! – rzekł Zygfryd. I wsparłszy się ręką o mur, zatrzymał się, albowiem uczuł, że dzieje się z nim coś niedobrego i że brak mu tchu Jak gdyby piersi jego były zakute w zbyt ciasny pancerz. Po prostu to, przez co przeszedł, było nad jego stare siły. Uczuł też, że czoło pokrywa mu się pod kapturem kroplami zimnego potu, i postanowił chwilę odetchnąć. Noc po posępnym dniu uczyniła się nadzwyczaj pogodna. Na niebie świecił księżyc i cały dziedzińczyk zalany był jasnym światłem, przy którym śnieg połyskiwał zielono. Zygfryd z chciwością wciągał w płuca rzeźwe i nieco mroźne powietrze. Ale przypomniało mu się zarazem, że w taką samą świetlistą noc wyjeżdżał Rotgier do Ciechanowa, skąd wrócił trupem. – A teraz leżysz w kaplicy – mruknął z cicha. Diederich zaś, sądząc, że komtur do niego mówi, podniósł latarnię i oświecił jego twarz, bladą strasznie, niemal trupią, ale zarazem podobną do głowy starego sępa. – Prowadź! – rzekł Zygfryd. Żółte koło światła od latami zachybotało znów na śniegu i poszli dalej. W grubym murze spichlerza było wgłębienie, przy którym kilka schodów wiodło do niskich żelaznych drzwi. Diederich otworzył je i znów począł schodzić po schodach w głąb czarnej czeluści, podnosząc mocno latarnię, by oświecić komturowi drogę. Na końcu schodów był korytarz, a w nim na prawo i na lewo nadzwyczaj niskie furty od cel więziennych. – Do Juranda – rzekł Zygfryd. Po chwili zaskrzypiały rygle i weszli. Ale w jamie było zupełnie ciemno, więc Zygfryd, nie widząc dobrze przy mdłym świetle latami, rozkazał zapalić pochodnię i wkrótce w mocnym blasku jej płomienia ujrzał leżącego na słomie Juranda. Jeniec miał kajdany na nogach, na ręku zaś łańcuch nieco dłuższy, taki, by mu pozwalał podawać sobie pokarm do ust. Ubrany był w ten sam wór zgrzebny, w którym stanął przed komturami, lecz pokryty teraz ciemnymi śladami krwi, albowiem w dniu owym, w którym położono kres walce dopiero wówczas, gdy oszalałego z bólu i wściekłości rycerza splątano siecią, knechtowie chcieli go dobić i halabardami zadali mu kilkanaście ran. Dobiciu przeszkodził miejscowy, szczytnieński kapelan, ciosy zaś nie okazały się śmiertelne, natomiast uszło z Juranda tyle krwi, że go odniesiono do więzienia na wpół żywego. W zamku mniemano powszechnie, że lada godzina skończy, lecz jego ogromna siła zmogła śmierć i żył, chociaż nie opatrzono mu ran, a wtrącono go do strasznego podziemia, w którym w dniach odwilży kapało ze sklepień, w czasie zaś mrozów ściany pokrywały się grubą sadzią śnieżną i kryształkami lodu. Leżał więc na słomie, w łańcuchach, niemocen, ale ogromny, tak iż zwłaszcza leżąc, czynił wrażenie jakiegoś odłamu skały, który wykuto w kształt człowieczy. Zygfryd kazał mu świecić prosto w twarz i przez czas jakiś wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, po czym zwrócił się do Diedericha i rzekł: – Widzisz, iże ma tylko jedną źrenicę, wykap mu ją. W głosie jego była jakaś niemoc i zgrzybiałość, ale właśnie dlatego straszny rozkaz wydawał się jeszcze straszniejszy. Toteż pochodnia zadrżała nieco w ręku kata, jednakże pochylił ją i wkrótce na oko Juranda poczęły spadać wielkie, płonące krople smoły, a wreszcie pokryły je zupełnie od brwi aż do wystającej kości policzka. Twarz Juranda skurczyła się, płowe wąsy jego podniosły się ku górze i odkryły zaciśnięte zęby, ale nie wyrzekł ani słowa i czy to z wyczerpania, czy przez zawziętość przyrodzoną strasznej jego naturze, nie wydał nawet jęku. A Zygfryd rzekł: – Przyrzeczono ci, iż wyjdziesz wolny, i wyjdziesz, ale nie będziesz mógł oskarżać Zakonu, gdyż język, którym przeciw niemu bluźniłeś, będzie ci odjęty. I znów dał znak Diederichowi, lecz ów wydał dziwny, gardlany głos i pokazał zarazem na migi, że potrzebuje obu rąk, a nadto, że chce, by komtur mu poświecił. Wówczas starzec wziął pochodnię i trzymał ją wyciągniętą drżącą ręką; jednakże gdy Diederich przycisnął kolanami piersi Juranda, odwrócił głowę i patrzał na pokrytą szronem ścianę. Na chwilę rozległ się dźwięk łańcuchów, po czym dały się słyszeć zdyszane oddechy piersi ludzkich, coś jakby jedno głuche, głębokie stęknięcie i nastąpiła cisza. Wreszcie ozwał się znów głos Zygfryda. – Jurandzie, kara, którą poniosłeś, i tak cię spotkać miała, ale prócz tego bratu Rotgierowi, którego mąż twej córki zabił, obiecałem włożyć prawą twoją dłoń do trumny. Diederich, który już był podniósł się, usłyszawszy te słowa, Przychylił się znów nad Jurandem. Po niejakim czasie stary komtur i Diederich znaleźli się znów na owym dziedzińcu, zalanym światłem miesięcznym. Przeszedłszy korytarz, Zygfryd wziął z rąk kata latarnię i jakiś ciemny przedmiot owinięty w szmatę i rzekł do siebie głośno: – Teraz do kaplicy z powrotem, a potem do wieży. Diederich spojrzał na niego bystro, lecz komtur kazał mu iść spać, sam zaś powlókł się, kołysząc latarnią w stronę oświeconych kaplicznych okien. Po drodze rozmyślał o tym, co się stało. Czuł jakąś pewność, że i na niego przychodzi już kres i że to są jego ostatnie uczynki na ziemi; a jednak jego dusza krzyżacka, chociaż z natury więcej okrutna niż kłamliwa, tak już pod wpływem nieubłaganej konieczności wzwyczaiła się do wykrętów, matactw i osłaniania krwawych zakonnych postępków, że i teraz mimo woli myślał, iż mógłby zrzucić hańbę i odpowiedzialność za Jurandową mękę zarówno z siebie, jak i z Zakonu. Diederich przecie niemowa, nic nie wyzna, a chociaż umie porozumieć się z kapelanem, nie porozumie się z samego strachu. Więc co? Więc któż dowiedzie, że Jurand nie otrzymał tych wszystkich ran w bitwie? Łatwo mógł stracić język od pchnięcia włócznią między zęby, łatwo miecz albo topór mógł mu odrąbać prawicę, a oko miał tylko jedno, więc cóż dziwnego, że mu je wybito, gdy sam jeden rzucił się w szaleństwie na całą załogę szczytnieńską? Ach, Jurand! Ostatnia w życiu radość wstrząsnęła na chwilę sercem starego Krzyżaka. Tak, Jurand, jeśli wyżyje, powinien być wypuszczon wolno! Tu Zygfryd przypomniał sobie, jak niegdyś radzili o tym z Rotgierem i jak młody brat, śmiejąc się, mówił: "Niech wówczas pójdzie, gdzie go oczy poniosą, a jeśli nie będzie mógł trafić do Spychowa, to niech się rozpyta o drogę". Bo to, co się stało, było już w części postanowione między nimi. A teraz, gdy Zygfryd znów wszedł do kaplicy i klęknąwszy przy trumnie, złożył u nóg Rotgiera krwawą dłoń Jurandową, ta ostatnia radość, która przed chwilą w nim zadrgała, odbiła się również po raz ostatni na jego twarzy. – Widzisz – rzekł – uczyniłem więcej, niżeśmy uradzili: bo król Jan Luksemburski, chociaż był ślepy, stanął jeszcze do walki i zginął z chwałą, a Jurand nie stanie już i zginie jak pies pod płotem. Tu znów uczuł brak oddechu, taki jak poprzednio, gdy szedł do Juranda, a na głowie ciężar jakby żelaznego hełmu, lecz trwało to jedno mgnienie oka. Odetchnął głęboko i rzekł: – Hej, czas i na mnie. Miałem cię jednego, a teraz nie mam nikogo. Ale jeśli mi przeznaczono żyć jeszcze, to ci ślubuję, synaczku, że ci i tamtą rękę, która cię zabiła, na grobie położę albo sam zginę. Żyw jeszcze twój zabójca... Tu zęby ścisnęły mu się, chwycił go kurcz tak silny, iż słowa urwały mu się w ustach, i dopiero po niejakim czasie począł znów mówić przerywanym głosem: – Tak... żyw jeszcze twój zabójca, ale ja go dosięgnę... a nim dosięgnę, inną, gorszą od samej śmierci mękę mu zadam. I umilkł. Po chwili wstał i zbliżywszy się do trumny, jął mówić spokojnym głosem: – Ot, pożegnam cię... Spojrzę ci w twarz raz ostatni, może poznam, czyś rad z obietnicy. Ostatni raz! I odkrył oblicze Rotgiera, lecz nagle cofnął się. – Śmiejesz się... – rzekł – ale się strasznie śmiejesz... Jakoż ciało odtajało pod płaszczem, a może od ciepła świec, skutkiem czego poczęło się rozkładać z nadzwyczajną szybkością – i twarz młodego komtura stała się rzeczywiście straszną. Spuchłe ogromnie i poczerniałe uszy miały w sobie coś potwornego, sine zaś, wzdęte wargi wykrzywione były jakby uśmiechem. Zygfryd zakrył co prędzej tę okropną maskę ludzką. Po czym wziął latarnię i wyszedł. W drodze po raz trzeci zbrakło mu oddechu, wróciwszy więc do izby, rzucił się na swe twarde łoże zakonne i przez pewien czas leżał bez ruchu. Myślał, że zaśnie, gdy nagle ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Oto wydało mu się, że sen nie przyjdzie do niego już nigdy, a natomiast jeśli zostanie w tej izbie, to przyjdzie zaraz śmierć. Zygfryd nie bał się jej. W niezmiernym zmęczeniu i bez nadziei snu widział w niej jakiś ogromny wypoczynek, ale nie chciał się jej poddać jeszcze tej nocy, więc siadłszy na łożu, począł mówić: – Daj mi czas do jutra. A wtem usłyszał wyraźnie jakiś głos szepcący mu do ucha: – Wychodź z tej izby. Jutro będzie za późno i nie spełnisz tego, coś przyrzekł; wychodź z tej izby! Komtur, podniósłszy się z trudem, wyszedł. Na blankach obwoływały się z narożników straże. Przy kaplicy padał na śnieg żółty blask z okien. W pośrodku, przy kamiennej studni dwa czarne psy bawiły się, ciągając jakąś szmatę; zresztą na dziedzińcu było pusto i cicho. – Więc koniecznie jeszcze tej nocy? – mówił Zygfryd. – Otom utrudzon bez miary, ale idę... Wszyscy śpią. Jurand zmożon męką może także śpi, tylko ja nie zasnę. Idę, idę, bo w izbie śmierć, a jam ci przyrzekł... Ale potem niechże już przyjdzie śmierć, skoro nie ma przyjść sen. Ty się tam śmiejesz, a mnie sił brak. Śmiejesz się, toś widać rad. Jeno widzisz, palce mi podrętwiały, moc opuściła dłonie i sam już tego nie dokonam... Dokona służka, która z nią śpi... Tak mówiąc, szedł ociężałym krokiem ku wieży leżącej przy bramie. Tymczasem psy, które bawiły się przy kamiennej studni, przybiegły ku niemu i poczęły się łasić. W jednym z nich Zygfryd rozpoznał brytana, który był tak nieodstępnym towarzyszem Diedericha, iż w zamku mówiono, że służy mu w nocy za poduszkę. Pies, powitawszy komtura, zaszczekał z cicha raz i drugi, po czym zwrócił się ku bramie i począł iść ku niej, jak gdyby odgadywał myśl człowieka. Zygfryd znalazł się po chwili przed wąskimi drzwiczkami wieży, które na noc zaryglowywano z zewnątrz. Odsunąwszy rygle, zmacał poręcz schodów, które zaczynały się tuż za drzwiami, i począł iść na górę. Zapomniawszy, z powodu rozbicia myśli, latami, szedł omackiem, stąpając ostrożnie i szukając nogami stopni. Nagle po kilku krokach zatrzymał się, gdyż wyżej, ale tuż nad sobą, usłyszał coś jakby sapanie człowieka albo zwierzęcia. – Kto tam? Nie było odpowiedzi, tylko sapanie stało się szybsze. Zygfryd był człowiekiem nieustraszonym; nie bał się śmierci, ale i jego odwaga i panowanie nad sobą wyczerpały się już do dna tej strasznej nocy. Przez głowę przeleciała mu myśl, że drogę zastępuje mu Rotgier, i włosy zjeżyły mu się na głowie, a czoło okryło się zimnym potem. I cofnął się prawie do samego wyjścia. – Kto tam? – zapytał zdławionym głosem. Lecz w tej chwili coś pchnęło go w piersi z siłą tak straszliwą, że starzec padł zemdlony na wznak przez otworzone drzwi, nie wydawszy ani jęku. Uczyniła się cisza. Potem z wieży wysunęła się jakaś ciemna postać i chyłkiem poczęła umykać ku stajniom leżącym obok cekhauzu po lewej stronie dziedzińca. Wielki brytan Diedericha popędził za nią w milczeniu. Drugi pies skoczył za nimi również i zniknął w cieniu muru, ale wkrótce zjawił się znowu ze łbem spuszczonym ku ziemi, biegnąc z wolna z powrotem i jakby wietrząc pod ślad tamtych. W ten sposób zbliżył się do leżącego bez ruchu Zygfryda, obwąchał go uważnie i wreszcie, siadłszy przy jego głowie, podniósł paszczę w górę i począł wyć. Wycie rozlegało się przez długi czas, napełniając jakby nową żałością i zgrozą tę posępną noc. Na koniec zaskrzypiały drzwi ukryte we wnęku wielkiej bramy i na dziedzińcu zjawił się odźwierny z halebardą. – Mór na tego psa! – rzekł. – Nauczę ja cię wyć po nocy. I nastawiwszy ostrze, chciał pchnąć nim zwierzę, lecz w tej samej chwili ujrzał, iż ktoś leży w pobliżu otwartych drzwiczek baszty. – Herr Jesus! co to jest?... Pochyliwszy głowę, spojrzał w twarz leżącego człowieka i począł krzyczeć: – Bywaj! bywaj! ratunku! Po czym skoczył do bramy i jął targać z całych sił za sznur dzwonu. Krzyżacy 39